Et les courgettes dansaient infiniment
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Quelle idée de relever le pari de boire un des breuvages du laboratoires de Hank... Surtout quand celui ci nous fait dire n'importe quoi. Pourtant, c'est ce que Peter a fait - One shot après X-Men Apocalypse


**Note :** Merci à Idris & Dagda pour les phrases à la fin.  
 **Note 2 :** Euh, fic écrite sur le défi « Maître des potions » avec la potion babillage ! :D  
 **Note 3 :** En espérant que les persos soient pas OOC, tout ça tout ça.

Personne n'était sûr de qui avait proposé l'idée en premier. Si on interrogeait le trio gagnant, ils vous répondraient que c'était Peter, parce que bizarrement, c'était toujours à lui qu'ils devaient les idées les plus insolites. Et les plus liées au brisage de lois, bien évidemment.  
Toujours est-il que ce fut donc Peter qui passa en premier suivi de Scott puis de Kurt, rentrant ainsi dans le laboratoire de Hank.

Jean n'avait pas pu les accompagner, apparemment déjà occupée à autre chose.  
Elle leur avait quand même déconseillée de le faire, mais bien sûr, ils ne l'avaient pas écouté.

Peter entra donc dans le laboratoire. Refait depuis l'explosion de l'Institut, il présentait néanmoins une certaine activité, puisque Hank ne voulait certainement pas rester bleu toute sa vie, ou qu'il voulait aider les autres mutants, comme Charles Xavier par exemple.  
En somme, au premier abord, le labo ressemblait à un labo normal. Blanc, minimaliste, avec des tubes à essai et du matériel scientifique de partout.

Du coup, quand les trois compères entrèrent dans la pièce, ils firent attention à où ils mettaient les pieds. Les jambes de Peter le démangeaient. Il avait bien envie de faire le tour à toute vitesse. Sa curiosité était la plus forte.  
Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant d'observer les étals, avec attention.

\- Wow, y a des trucs vraiment bizarres, mais à l'air marrant, lâcha-t-il d'ailleurs, d'un air jovial  
\- J'avoue que c'est assez étrange… Je me demande ce que contiennent toutes ses fioles… murmura à moitié Kurt, qui avait peur de se faire repérer s'il parlait trop fort

Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, Peter s'approcha rapidement et observa ce dont parlait le mutant bleu.  
Devant eux se tenait une paillasse remplie de fioles aux diverses couleurs et aspects. Scott, qui les rejoint, observa à son tour, à travers ses lunettes.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a quoi dedans ? demanda-t-il  
\- A mon avis, des liquides aux effets bien bizarres, fit alors Peter, qui se saisit d'une des fioles, à l'étrange aspect bleu : Eh, Kurt, regarde, c'est la même couleur que toi !

Kurt observa la fiole et bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce fut une idée de la saisir comme ça pour se pavaner avec, il eut un léger rire :

\- Oh oui, c'est bleu. C'est peut-être ça qui permet à Hank de ne pas l'être…  
\- P'têtre bien. Tu veux goûter ? Ça se trouve tu seras plus bleu, lui fit Peter avec un sourire malicieux.

Le mutant bleu reposa la fiole en secouant la tête :

\- Mieux vaut éviter d'y goûter.

Le rapide observa ce qui leur faisait face. Lui était bien tenté pour jouer le goûteur. Même si en vérité, devenir bleu ne serait certainement pas quelque chose qui lui plairait. Regardant Scott et Kurt, ses deux acolytes, qui déjà s'éloignaient, il s'exclama :

\- Je vous parie que je peux en boire une.

Il crânait presque, alors qu'en vrai, il y avait des risques à prendre.  
Les deux autres mutants se tournèrent vers lui, l'air peu sûr de l'idée que venait d'avoir Peter :

\- Et si tu deviens bleu ? déclara Kurt, avec un visage peu rassuré  
\- Je suis sûr que tout ce qu'il y a ici est temporaire, lâcha Peter en haussant les épaules

Scott qui soutenait son ami bleu dans l'aspect sécurité de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ce laboratoire, était tout de même curieux. Avec un sourire en coin, il attrapa une des fioles et la montra au mutant argenté :

\- Je parie que tu ne peux pas boire celle-là.

Il renchérissait quant au pari que faisait Peter, et cela sembla plaire au mutant, qui, en souriant, attrapa la fiole. Transparente, avec une douce odeur sucrée.

\- Et je parie que je peux la boire. Qu'est-ce qu'on parie ?  
\- Si tu y arrives, je ferais le ménage dans ta chambre, si tu veux.

Scott savait que son ami était un flemmard invétéré qui avait tendance à tout mettre en bazar. Et ce, alors que Vif-Argent portait bien son surnom de mutant, puisqu'il allait assez vite pour ranger.  
Peter eut un sourire en coin, et fit :

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Deux secondes plus tard, alors que Kurt tendait la main vers lui, inquiet, Peter but ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la fiole. Pas tout. Parce qu'il n'était pas fou. Mais un peu. Ça avait un goût de bonbon, ce n'était pas désagréable. Et il ne sembla rien se passer, vu qu'en observant ses mains, après avoir reposé la fiole, il ne semblait pas avoir changé de couleur.

\- Ca va aller, Peter ?  
\- Suis arrivé dehors dedans dans la cheminée ! s'exclama alors le garçon aux cheveux argentés

Kurt et Scott se regardèrent, avant de regarder leur ami :

\- Quoi ?  
\- Demain et vite sinon il falloir de brouette… ? sembla se demander Peter sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

A cette dernière phrase, les trois amis, même celui qui apparemment avait des problèmes de locution, se mirent d'accord sur une chose : ils avaient un problème.

* * *

\- Vous avez fait, _quoi_ ?

La voix de Charles Xavier résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il apprenait ce que les trois mutants qui lui faisaient face, avaient fait.  
Il sentait un semblant de colère, de la surprise, un peu de tout ça, l'envahir, et Peter lui fit un petit sourire en haussant les épaules :

\- Véhiculer un arbre dans un avion bleu ?

Charles laissa échapper un long soupir avant de se pincer le nez.

\- On avait juste envie de voir à quoi ressemblait le laboratoire de Hank, fit doucement Kurt en espérant que ça aide  
\- Et vous vous êtes dit que tester une de ses expériences serait une bonne idée ? leur demanda Charles brusquement  
\- Espace ? fit Peter  
\- Je crois qu'il veut dire « Oui », professeur, traduit Scott

Le mutant télépathe tourna son regard vers Cyclope d'un air las, et soupira :

\- J'avais très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire, Scott, merci.

Scott fit un léger sourire alors que Peter, se mit à rire, avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Kurt qui doutait que se marrer de tout ça était une bonne idée.

\- Je ne pense même pas que vous punir plus que ça servirait à quelque chose, puisqu'à mon avis vous avez compris la leçon… fini par lâcher Charles, en avançant vers eux avec sa chaise roulante : je vais appeler Hank, pour qu'il nous parle de cette fiole que tu as bue, Peter.  
\- C'est déjeuner les pinceaux avoir.

Charles leva les yeux au ciel. Il espérait qu'il y avait une solution, parce que Peter ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de parler malgré ce qu'il avait ingurgité.

* * *

Un éclat de rire, à la fois nerveux et sincère, sortit de la bouche de Hank lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle. A vrai dire, connaissant le caractère plutôt impulsif de Peter, il n'était pas si surpris que ça. Il reprit son sérieux, en voyant la tête dépitée des deux amis qui entouraient le mutant argenté, et celle de Charles qui n'était certainement pas amusé.

\- Cette fiole était une préparation pour voir si je pouvais développer le moyen de connaître un autre langage que l'anglais  
\- Pinceau banane ?  
\- ..A mon avis il demande pourquoi, se permit Kurt en regardant Peter qui avait réagi de façon interrogative, en même temps qu'il avait parlé

Hank se retint de rire à nouveau, se mordant un peu les lèvres, avant de lâcher :

\- Hm. Parce que ça pouvait être intéressant.  
\- Et la fiole bleue ? demanda Kurt qui restait un minimum curieux  
\- Je n'en dirais pas plus, ça vous évitera de revenir dans mon laboratoire, conclut alors Hank en secouant la tête  
\- Poubelle frite, fit Peter, déçu  
\- Comme tu dis, Peter, lâcha Scott, un peu déçu aussi

Hank les observa tour à tour, que ça soit le garçon bleu, ou celui qui portait ses lunettes continuellement sur lui. Il haussa les épaules :

\- De toute évidence, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de le guérir, vous semblez le comprendre même sans ça.

Kurt et Scott se regardèrent avant de tourner leurs yeux vers un Peter qui se pointa du doigt, avant prendre l'air de celui qui y réfléchissait et de secouer la tête :

\- Tu n'as de sous pas lourd sauf les crevettes !

Hank se tournant vers les deux autres compères, pour comprendre ce que Vif-Argent avait pu dire, n'obtinrent que des non de la tête. Apparemment cette phrase était incompréhensible.

\- Bon, je vais trouver le moyen d'arranger ça.  
\- Merci, Hank, lui fit Charles en souriant doucement  
\- Peter, si jamais, reste à l'Institut, j'aurais peut-être besoin de toi, précisa Hank avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce  
\- Vous avez chevelu étoile dansantes, soupira Peter en croisant les bras  
\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas très content de devoir rester juste à l'Institut, traduit alors Kurt

Scott tapa l'épaule de Peter :

\- Au pire, on te tient compagnie.  
\- Chouquette.  
\- Eh ! T'aurais presque pu dire chouette, là ! Tu guéris peut-être, lança Kurt en souriant

Peter secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Suite à ça, le directeur de l'Institut les laissa sortir à leur tour, en leur demandant de ne plus faire de bêtises. Ou au moins de minimiser.

* * *

A vrai dire, Peter n'avait pas tant besoin de parler, quand il pouvait courir, aller vite, ou simplement être compris par ses camarades pour les têtes qu'il faisait.

\- Ah, je crois que tu n'aimes pas trop ce qu'on mange à midi, observa Kurt en voyant la grimace que faisait Peter devant leur assiette.  
\- Ketchup.  
\- C'est une façon comme une autre de dire non, Peter, lui fit Scott en riant : ou bien tu veux du ketchup ?  
\- La savane est fraîche.

En vrai, après avoir eu peur pour leur ami, maintenant, Scott et Kurt devaient bien avouer que ça les faisait marrer cette façon de parler. Et puis, au pire des cas, Jean était là pour contrebalancer la chose :

\- Non, il a juste pensé non, lâcha-t-elle, un petit sourire en coin, assise à leur table

Scott haussa les épaules :

\- Je crois que c'est moins amusant quand tu dis ce qu'il pense vraiment.  
\- Ma grand-mère n'a pas fini ! rétorqua Peter comme si c'était important alors que ça n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire

Kurt eut un léger rire, et participa un peu à la conversation :

\- Peter, tu sauras pour la prochaine fois que tu ne dois pas boire n'importe quoi.

Le dit Peter laissa échapper un soupir, et préféra se concentrer sur son assiette. Bien qu'il était tenté par l'idée d'en envoyer une partie sur ses deux compères. Jean n'ayant pour le moment rien dit de fâcheux à son encontre, il ne toucherait pas à la jeune fille.

\- Vous êtes un peu idiot en même temps. Quelle idée de rentrer dans le laboratoire de Hank ? leur demanda-t-elle en soupirant doucement : et non Peter, tu n'envoies rien dans la tête de personne  
\- C'est Peter, il était curieux, fit Kurt avant de demander : Il veut faire quoi ?!  
\- Et j'avoue que moi aussi… déclara Scott, en baissant légèrement les yeux avant de sourire un peu : Peter, ton plan est déjoué

Peter haussa les épaules, alors que Jean reprit :

\- Curieux de quoi ? Finalement ça ressemble juste à un laboratoire, non ?  
\- C'était de l'acoustique sur pied, déclara Peter, en pensant « On avait quand même envie de tester ».  
\- Mouais. Enfin, j'imagine que vous n'y retournerez plus de toute façon avec ce qui s'est passé

Peter eut un sourire en coin et haussa les épaules. Jean leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, mais elle se dit que de toute évidence, il serait difficile de retenir le mutant aux cheveux argentés, le connaissant, si l'idée d'y retourner lui venait.  
Tant pis pour lui.

Après le repas, ils étaient censés avoir un peu d'entrainement vis-à-vis de leur pouvoir.  
Pour ça, Peter savait qu'il n'aurait pas à parler, aussi l'entrainement fut plus facile que s'il avait dû faire une conférence.  
Sauf quand Kurt ou Scott l'embêtait pour le faire parler :

\- Alors, Peter, tu as battu ton temps ?  
\- On frimait vers les pétunioves.

Pour le coup, la phrase semblait avoir encore moins de sens qu'à son habitude, ce qui fit rire le bleu.

\- Sinon les citrons pas pressés du tout ! s'exclama Peter en râlant un peu qu'il se fasse embêter comme ça  
\- Il fallait pas boire la fiole si tu voulais pas qu'on s'amuse, lui fit Scott en riant  
\- Tambour de jour et pas du tout là ?! répondit Peter, surpris que son ami le comprenne comme ça  
\- C'est pas compliqué de lire sur ton visage, tu sais, Peter, annonça Scott, un sourire en coin  
\- Crevette crue…  
\- Si tu le dis.

Et au fond, Peter était quand même content que ses amis le comprennent, parce que cela lui permit de continuer à s'exprimer, même en racontant n'importe quoi.  
Après, il était vrai qu'il était assez expressif, entre ses grimaces de dégoût, ses sourires en coin, ses amusements simples. Et puis, il s'exprimait aussi très bien en allant vite.

Mais ça restait ennuyeux.  
Peter avait l'impression de manquer de quelque chose, un peu comme ce moment où il n'avait pas pu utiliser sa jambe pendant des jours. Il regrettait tout de même ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il avait juste voulu tester…Et au fond Peter restait heureux de ne pas avoir goûté à la fiole bleue. Qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé à ce moment-là…

Parfois, Peter savait se faire raisonnable, mais il éprouvait toujours cette sensation de vouloir atteindre le danger, de dépasser les règles, et comme il pensait toujours très vite, il oubliait parfois de se poser et de prendre le temps d'être raisonnable.  
Au moins, mal lui en avait pris au vu de sa situation.

Heureusement, et bizarrement, aucun autre élève que Scott et Kurt n'essayèrent de l'embêter à le faire parler, et il en fut plutôt content. Il se mit même à mâcher du chewing gum en écoutant de la musique, quand il fut un peu seul, pour être tranquille.  
Alors qu'une musique pop résonnait dans ses oreilles, il restait posé contre son mur.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Hank se pose devant lui et semble lui parler. Là, il enleva ses écouteurs :

\- Banane ?  
\- Je disais que tu pouvais me suivre, j'allais tester quelque chose.  
\- Chatouiller le printemps n'ancre rien  
\- Désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que tu as voulu dire…

Haussant les épaules, s'étant juste parlé à lui-même, Peter suivit Hank.

* * *

Hank se pencha vers lui, et lui tendit une fiole. La couleur de celle-ci n'annonçait rien de bon. Du moins au goût.  
Après restait à savoir si Hank était sûr de lui quant aux résultats de sa mixture à l'air dégoutante.

\- Cerbère n'a rien contre les boutons ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux argentés en se saisissant de la fiole  
\- Peter, tu sais, je ne comprends vraiment pas…

Soupirant, à cet instant, le mutant aurait aimé être compris.  
Il espéra que ce qu'il allait boire aurait l'effet voulu. Commençant enfin à ingurgiter l'étrange boisson, il fit la grimace. Elle avait un goût de plâtre atroce dans la bouche.  
Aussi poussa-t-il sur sa vitesse pour boire plus vite, comme ça, ça serait plus vite fini.

Finissant de grimacer, en même temps qu'il termina de boire, il toussa aussi.  
Hank l'observait avec des yeux intéressés, et un peu inquiet aussi. Sûrement que la Bête cherchait à voir si Peter devenait vert ou rouge.

Seulement, rien ne sembla se produire, sinon que Peter avait vraiment du mal à se remettre ce goût immonde dans sa bouche.  
Au final, Hank lui demanda de parler, ce qu'il fit en maugréant un brin :

\- Je sais pas si j'ai envie d'essayer…

Il y eut un silence. Le temps que les deux prennent conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- …Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ? demanda Peter au cas où  
\- Oui. Oui ! Je comprends, Peter ! Je comprends !

Hank posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon argenté, avec un grand sourire, sûrement fier de lui. Peter aussi, fut heureux.  
Il se sentait un peu mieux, maintenant que tout le monde pourrait le comprendre. Tant et si bien, qu'il déguerpit rapidement du laboratoire, pour aller rejoindre Scott, Kurt et Jean qui étaient ensemble, à discuter tranquillement.  
Et sur le coup, il eut une petite envie amusante, juste une plaisanterie, essayant de se rappeler rapidement de ce qu'il pourrait dire :

\- As bananas são cruas no dia seguinte ao festival

Le groupe d'amis se retournèrent vers lui :

\- …Peter, maintenant tu parles dans une autre langue ? lui demanda Scott, un peu inquiet  
\- Hank n'a pas pu t'aider ? fit Kurt en s'approchant  
\- Los plátanos están crudas el día siguiente del festival  
\- C'est moi ou tu viens de dire à peu près la même phrase ? demanda Scott en levant un sourcil

Jean se mit doucement à rire. Elle avait perçu les pensées de Peter, elle avait compris. Restant accoudé contre le mur, elle leur avoua la vérité :

\- Il s'amuse de vous, en fait. Il peut parler comme avant.  
\- Dommage que tu leur as dit, je crois que je pouvais aussi la sortir en russe… avoua finalement Peter

Les deux garçons qui lui faisaient face eurent les yeux qui s'illuminèrent, et ils rirent aux éclats.

\- Alors, ça fait quoi de dire des choses compréhensibles à nouveau ? demanda Scott  
\- Du bien. Beaucoup de bien. Même si en vrai… commença-t-il en observant ses deux amis  
\- Hm ? fit Kurt, curieux de savoir ce à quoi pensait Peter  
\- Vous arriviez bien à me comprendre quand même.  
\- Un peu, lâcha Scott en riant à nouveau

Jean les observa en souriant et se détacha de son mur, se rapprochant :

\- C'est vrai que moi j'avais l'avantage des pensées, mais vous étiez plutôt doués pour le comprendre. Mais il est clair que tu es mieux comme ça Peter.  
\- Oui…  
\- Tu ne retourneras plus dans le laboratoire, hm ?  
\- On verra, fini-t-il par dire, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Cette fois, tout le petit groupe se mit à rire, même Jean.

Fin

Note de fin : Je m'excuse pour la fin. Elle est un peu nulle. Ca fait un peu fin de sitcom en vrai.


End file.
